Existing doors mounted on vehicles include ones having an outer panel and an inner panel. Some of these doors have, between the outer and inner panels, a member for absorbing an impact applied from outside the side of the outer panel, e.g., an impact bar (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3168225). This impact bar installed in the door is mounted on and supported by a support member which is secured on an inner face of the inner panel by welding.